The Trumpler
by bethanime
Summary: Chloe is tired of her friends humiliating her. When Ayla lashes back, Hawk Moth finally gets his chance to corrupt the Queen Bee herself. Can Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat their worst foe yet? They can with the help of an unlikely ally! Rated T for some language, adult themes, and a fluff scene with your favorite crime fighting heroes! Complete for now...


Adrien leaned his chair back on two legs. He was the epitome of calm, cool, collected… and bored.

"Adrien, you wanna help me out here?" Nino snapped his fingers in front of Adrien's face. His two legs and two feet slammed to the ground.

Right. They were supposed to finish their midterm project by next Wednesday. Nino and Adrien were partners, but Adrien had been so busy lately with being Chat Noir and modeling… Nino had had to do most of the work by himself.

"Sorry, bro." Adrien looked at what Nino had been working on.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir save Paris every day! You can too!" was their project's tagline- Nino's idea of course. This wasn't a project on how to be superheroes, not like Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not exactly. Their project was about how to use clean energy to help prevent global warming. It was a hot issue for Nino. So far he had pictures of wind turbines, solar panels, and recycling cans pasted onto their poster boards. It looked great so far. Adrien felt a twinge of guilt. Nino had done all of this by himself.

"What can I do to help?" Adrien grinned.

Nino handed him stick glue. "Will you just glue these cows to that green section?"

"Eww, you're making Adrien touch cows?" Chloe leaned on the table, nearly knocking the posters to the ground.

"Go away, Chloe. We're busy." Nino huffed as he saved the posters from the dirty floor. Seriously, did the janitor never clean the classrooms?! The dust was so thick on the floor, he could see his classmates' footprints.

"Ugh. That stupid project? I'm making Sabrina do all of the work. At least our topic is more interesting than cows. It's all about moi!" She touched her hand to her chest and flipped her hair.

"Aren't those the same thing?" Nino muttered under his breath, but loudly enough for Chloe to hear. Chloe growled at him in return.

"Adrienkins~!" Chloe grabbed Adrien's hand that was holding the glue sticks. "I never noticed you had a ring! Give it to me!"

Chloe reached to pull Adrien's ring off, but Adrien snatched his hand away. "No! Ahem. No, this is a special ring to me. Sorry, but I can't give it to you."

Chloe humphed and stomped her foot. "Fine. Let's go, Sabrina. We need more pictures of me for our project."  
The two girls stormed out of the room better than any Stormtrooper could storm or troop.

"Good riddance! Hey, we should make our project more interactive." Nino spread the posters back out on the table to look at them again.

"Interactive how?" Adrien ran a hand through his hair.

"Just hear me out…"

High above the two boys, there was an insect. This particular insect was one of the biggest pests in the world. It slowly blinked one set of its compound eyes while rubbing its two front legs together. This varmint was a not-so-common housefly. The second compound eye closed as its long whip of a tongue tasted the air.

A few miles away a moth cackled inside of his cave. He loved spying on the middle school students. They had the hugest range of emotions- thanks to raging hormones and still developing brains. He loved spying on one person especially. Someone who would be as powerful as a nuclear reactor, but first that someone had to be properly fueled. She would take more time than any of the other akumized baddies. Hawkmoth's other minions had been pumped full of negative emotions fairly quickly because they had a low tolerance for bad feelings. This gem was a deep well that would take a few more rainstorms to fill before Hawkmoth could draw water from her.

"Chloe Bourgeoisie, you may be a milquetoast now, but very soon you will be a sweet rum cake. Keep following her, you parasite!" Hawkmoth ordered his flying camera out of the classroom. Her power would almost be at its peak. Hawkmoth just needed to figure out how to push her over…

Alya and Minette were sitting outside near the playground. They, like the rest of their classmates, had to finish their school projects. Every pair of students had to choose an important global topic for their projects. It was something that the art students had never really done before. Most of their assignments were related to fashion design or modeling or acting or video-making. Those things were easy. Global issues, not so much.

Their teacher had reassured them that even in the fashion and entertainment world, they would be expected to keep up to date with current events. They would need to know more about the world they lived in to create things that the world needed. As artists, this was part of their responsibility. That idea was inspirational to be sure, but it didn't make the assignment much easier.

Thankfully for Marinette, Alya was extremely intelligent and had a recent issue she was passionate about.

"Would you happen to know any refugees?" Alya asked Marinette as she searched for images on her phone.

Marinette looked up from the PowerPoint presentation she had been working on. "No, I don't. Why?"

"I was thinking it would be really interesting to interview an actual refugee for our project. Hang on. I'll look to see if there are any relief places near here!" Alya typed faster on the phone, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth and her lips closed around it.

That would be a good idea. Marinette didn't know if any of the other students had thought to get interviews for their projects. Her and Alya's project would be the perfect one to get interviews for too! And let's be honest, PowerPoints could be dreadfully boring. Marinette closed her laptop and looked at Alya's phone screen.

"Look at this!" Alya tilted her phone to Marinette so she could see the phone better. There was a picture of a refugee girl wearing plain, threadbare clothes. She had a dirty and grim face. Marinette was surprised with how bright and determined her eyes looked. The girl had to be around Marinette and Alya's age. She couldn't begin to imagine what this poor girl had been through. "This picture was posted by an agency close to here. The article says this girl has made it safely to France. I wonder if we could get her information from the agency! We have to hurry before they close!" Alya got up to run, but she ran into Chloe instead of to the agency. Alya dropped her phone on the ground.

Chloe picked up the phone with a look of disgust and snarled, "Oh, cute clothes. Didn't you wear something like this yesterday?"

Alya snatched her phone back. "Didn't you wear that look of stupidity all of last year? This girl happens to be a very brave Syrian refugee, but I wouldn't expect your queen bitchiness to understand that." Alya turned away from Chloe and marched toward the school exit, leaving Marinette with her mouth agape and Chloe with a face redder than a tomato and angrier than any bird.

"What the **hell** is wrong with that… that… island trollop?!"

"Whoa, Chloe, calm down." Marinette reached for her backpack, only to realize that she had left it and Tikki in the classroom. She wasn't too far behind Alya yet, but she didn't even know which agency her best friend had run to.

"Oh, yes! This is perfect." Hawkmoth began his evil cackling again as his fly spy circled above Chloe. "Give her a dose of cortisol and epinephrine. We are waiting for you, my beautiful pet."

The fly landed on Chloe's head and rubbed its vile hands in her hair. The fibers on the end of the fly's feet had been tipped with two hormones that can cause people to become more aggressive when they are faced with a stressful situation. Unfortunately for our little blonde, she had been humiliated twice in the span of only five minutes and was feeling extremely stressed at the blows her ego had taken. She did not feel the fly dig its feet into her scalp, but she did feel the surge of anger.

"I will **not** calm down! Your little island friend will be sorry for this!"

"Her family is from Martinque, but you know Alya was born in France." Marinette shook her head and walked inside the school building with her laptop in tow.

"What does Marinette know… She's half-Chinese, not a pureblood Frenchman." Chloe brooded.

Sabrina knew it was wisest to keep her mouth shut. She had never seen or heard her friend say such blatantly awful things like this before. Chloe had always been a person Sabrina admired and looked up to, but this was going too far. Marinette and Alya both had been born and raised in France after all. Chloe had made fun of them for their poorer status in society, but never for their families' cultures…

Adrien and Nino had finished sketching out their ideas for an interactive model for their project. They were going to demonstrate how wind energy could be stored into a generator for later use. All they needed to buy were some straws, some beads, and some more creativity. The little model was actually a great idea. Adrien briefly wondered if Nino had always been this smart or if he was really interested in energy. Adrien also wondered if bubbles could be engineered into an alternate energy source.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Marinette called brightly as she walked into the room. "I thought everyone else had gone home by now."

"We're just working on some finishing touches for our project," Nino answered equally as cheerful.

Marinette looked at the drawing of the wind-powered generator in Adrien's hands. "Wow! That looks really awesome. Is it like a wind battery?"

"Yep! We're going to make a model of it." Adrien grinned. "But, honestly, I'm not any good at this stuff. It was all Nino's idea. He'll be thinking of ideas for solar-powered DJ equipment next." Nino elbowed his buddy lightly, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Alya's been really involved in our project too. She just ran off to get an interview with a Syrian refugee. AH! I needed to hurry and catch up with her!" Marinette started to jump to her seat, but tripped on the small stair. She knocked the opened sticks of glue off the boys' table. Her laptop slipped from her hands and landed right in the pile of goo. "Wah!"

"Nino, go get some wet paper towels!" Adrien slipped off his ring and placed it on his desk. He withdrew his handkerchief from his back pocket and went to his knees to help Marinette. He licked the handkerchief in preparation to wipe away any glue on Marinette. "Are you okay?"

Marinette was very, very, very close to ugly crying. "My laptop… our project… Alya's going to kill me." Marinette tried to sit up from her sprawled out position, but her wrist started throbbing when she put pressure on it. "I may have hurt my wrist too…"

"Let me see." Adrien gently took Marinette's hand into his own and pulled up her jacket sleeve. Her wrist was red and a little swollen. Adrien blew on it lightly. "Does that hurt?"

Marinette's whole body blushed. Adrien was so close to her, touching her, blowing on her… his lips were almost touching her skin. "N-n-no."  
Adrien hid a sly grin from her. He thought her shyness was the most endearing thing about Marinette. "What about this?" He placed a tender kiss on Marinette's swollen wrist. He wondered if she would turn even redder. He slowly looked up at his classmate… just in time to see her fainting. "Whoa! Marinette! Sorry, that must have really hurt!"

"Is she okay?" Nino asked as he came into the room with the paper towels. He picked up Marinette's computer first. Adrien seemed to be handling Marinette, and Nino did know more about computers than his friend. The glue had only gotten on the top part of the computer, so the vents and motherboard probably wouldn't be damaged from that. However, he didn't know if the other hardware had broken when the computer crashed to the floor.

"She hurt her wrist, but I think everything else is fine. Hey, Marinette. Wake up." Adrien fanned Marinette's face with his hand until she groaned. He then used his hanky to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Your laptop is fine, Marinette! I guess the glue broke its fall. I'm going to back-up your PowerPoint file and e-mail it to Alya just in case," Nino said down to Marinette as she regained consciousness.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Adrien winked.

"Alya!" Marinette sat up abruptly, almost headbutting Adrien. "Thanks, Nino. I gotta go now. Alya shouldn't be doing everything by herself." Marinette grabbed her freshly cleaned computer and bag and raced out of the classroom and out of the school.

"Alya's lucky to have Marinette as a partner. She seems so dedicated." Nino said, impressed.

"Is that a jab at me, man?" Adrien said half-jokingly.

"No, not at all. I think anyone would be lucky to have Marinette as a partner. She can be a klutz, but she's really work-oriented. Speaking of, I think we should wrap it up for today." Nino grabbed his things and the sketch he and Adrien had worked on together. Adrien grabbed the posters and his own bag as the two friends prepared to leave.

They turned off the lights in the classroom and headed for the exit. The two boys did not notice a steaming mad fiend in the hallway. The girl clutched Adrien's ring in her hands and cursed Marinette.

Chloe had been able to steal Adrien's ring while he was on the floor helping Marinette, but Chloe had also seen him kiss the other girl. He was **her** Adrienkins, and she would be **damned** if she let **anyone** take him away from her. Especially if that person was a good for nothing Chi-

"That's it, my dear. Let the anger, the hatred consume you. The Spanish boy, the Caribbean boy, and the Chinese traitor have all humiliated you so much. Now the Chinese girl is trying to whisk your love away. We won't let that happen, now, will we? We should show all of those immigrants and half-breeds what it means to be pure-blooded! Accept my gift, and they will all bow before you!"

"Yes, Hawk Moth." A single purple butterfly landed on Chloe's nose.

The first thing that changed was Chloe's skin tone. Her once pale face turned as orange as an oompa-loompa. Her beautiful golden locks became dried out and wispy. A bald spot formed in the middle of her scalp, and half of her hair twisted up and over the bald spot. It was the most epic comb-over of all time. Her chic and stylish clothes turned into an oversized business suit with sweat stains, but she did get a rocking tie that fit her perfectly. She tucked Adrien's ring safely into her jacket pocket.

Hawk Moth slightly recoiled at her transformation, but was able to compose himself before saying, "You are The Trumpler. Go out there and show everyone what it means to be pure French! I only ask that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous." Hawk Moth began laughing maniacally, and Chloe chimed in. It was a terrible symphony that would have chilled anyone to their very bones.

"Alya! Where are you?" Marinette was halfway to her house before she realized she still didn't know where Alya had gone.

"I'm at the UN Agency for Refugees. Sorry about earlier. Chloe makes me so angry sometimes, I can't control myself. To make fun of someone who has nothing left… It's not right!" Alya still seemed perturbed with Chloe.

"I know, girl. You don't have to say sorry to me. I need to look at my map to see where the agency is. I'll see you soon."

"What the… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alya let out a bloodcurdling scream, and the phone went dead.

"Alya?! Alya! Oh no…" Marinette didn't need to look up directions to the agency anymore. She had a good idea of exactly where it was. She saw fireworks and French flags circling around a building a few blocks ahead. The French national anthem was booming throughout the city. And in the middle of it all was a giant-sized… Chloe? Marinette groaned again. Even from here and even with her akuma transformation, Marinette would recognize Chloe anywhere. "Tikki, it's time to bug out."

"What the hell is that?" Nino asked as he covered his ears. The French anthem blared all around Nino and Adrien. Nino was pretty sure he burst one ear drum and was bleeding from both ears with how piercingly loud the music was.

"I'm going to take our project home, then go check it out!" Adrien yelled over the deafening music. He wasn't sure if Nino heard him or not, but he sneaked away nonetheless. He ducked into a hotel lobby and ran to the bathroom. "Plagg! It's time to let the cat out of the bag!"

Plagg looked up at Adrien from his perch in Adrien's backpack. "I can't." The little kwami said dolefully.

"What? What do you mean…?" Adrien subconsciously touched his thumb to where his ring would have normally been. "My ring… I must have left it in the classroom!"

"I don't think so. I've used your ring so many times so we can transform into Chat Noir that it has some of my power ingrained into it. I can sense it wherever it is, and it is definitely not at the school."

"Where is it then?" All color had drained from Adrien's face. He couldn't transform into Chat Noir without that ring. Plagg had infused his power into the ring and nothing else could substitute for it. The music was getting louder and Adrien could barely think. That's when it clicked. "Never mind. I know where it is."

He just needed to find the source of this ruckus, and he would find his ring. That ring was the only thing connecting him to Chat Noir and his own mother. He would get his ring back or he would die trying. "Let's go, Plagg! We need to find Ladybug first."

Chloe was hideous. Puffy, orange face, bad hair that looked like it would run away at any second. But she did have on an awesome tie, Ladybug had to admit. Honestly, Ladybug was surprised that it had taken this long for Chloe to snap. She had imagined this moment a thousand times, when she could kick Chloe's butt without an ounce of regret. She only wondered what had caused the change.

"Hold it right there, Chloe!" Ladybug shouted down from the roof of the UN Agency for Refugees. She didn't have to shout down too far. Chloe had a sudden growth spurt and was now at least ten feet tall.

"Chloe? Sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name. I am The Trumpler, and I am here to trample anyone who would disgrace the wonderful nation of France- namely all foreigners."

Ladybug took a step back in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that immigrants are ruining this country! I'm going to start throwing out everyone who is not 100% French, and THEN I'm going to build a wall around the country so they will. Stay. OUT!" The Trumpler punched the wall so hard that it began to crumble. "First to go will be the refugees!"

"I can't let you do that!" Ladybug jumped down and swung her yo-yo at The Trumpler's fist. Ladybug yanked the string down, causing The Trumpler's fist to hit the road. It would come back some more some more some more. The punches kept flying as The Trumpler aimed for Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" A familiar voice shouted her name and made her pause for the briefest of moments. That small diversion was the opening The Trumpler needed. She swiped at Ladybug, making her fly into the nearest tree.

"And stay there until I'm finished here!" The Trumpler yelled at the tree.

Ladybug swung down from the tree and on to her feet. That really hurt, but she would live. She needed to talk to her distraction. She needed to make sure he was okay. "Adrien! You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous."

"I know, but this is urgent. I think that thing… is that Chloe?... stole my ring. I can't transform without it." Adrien grabbed Ladybug's hands.

"Wh-what?" Ladybug stiffened. He couldn't be…

"Look, I didn't want you to find out this way, but I need my ring to help you." Adrien stepped closer to Ladybug.

"You're Chat Noir." Ladybug breathed. Things were clicking inside of her mind. The feather allergy, never seeing Adrien and Chat Noir in the same room, the blonde hair, the amazing smile… it all made sense.

"Yes…" Adrien misread Ladybug's silence for disapproval. What if she expected him to be someone cooler or older or handsomer or anyone except for Adrien Agreste? Adrien started to turn away.

Ladybug stopped him by gently caressing his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll get your ring. Just stay safe until the cat can join us." Ladybug reached up and softly brushed her lips to his. "I'll be back in a moment." She whispered against his lips.

"It's a date!" Adrien called out lamely after Ladybug was too far away to hear him. He hid his face in his hands. Ladybug had to tell him who she was after this. He would prefer to fight a hundred akumas than not know who his Ladylove was for another hour. Please, don't torture me anymore, Ladybug, Adrien quietly pleaded.

Plagg sat on Adrien's shoulder and grinned at his lovesick human friend.

"One little, two little, three little Syrians!" The Trumpler sang out off-key as she reached peered inside the hole she had made in the agency's wall. "Come out and play~!" The Trumpler grabbed her huge bottle of aerosol hairspray. "I guess you could **stick** around for a while." The Trumpler put her finger on the valve, ready to spray the group of people huddled inside.

"Don't you know that much aerosol is bad for the Ozone?" Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the spray can and yanked it out of The Trumpler's hand.

"What? Are you going to talk about the myth of global warming now?" The Trumpler glared at Ladybug. "You are the number one pest right now. I guess I'll have to squash you first!" The Trumpler ran toward Ladybug.

Ladybug sprayed The Trumpler's eyes with her own bottle of hairspray. The Trumpler screamed in agony and rubbed at her eyes. "You little bitch!"

"I'm a bug, not a dog." Where would the ring be? The Trumpler couldn't be wearing it- she grew too much and would have broken the ring. Ladybug had to act fast. "Lucky charm!" She threw her yo-yo in the air and a seam-ripper came back down.

Ah-ha! The ring must be somewhere in The Trumpler's clothes. Ladybug saw a small pocket on the side of The Trumpler's jacket. It has to be in there! Ladybug raced to The Trumpler and used the seam-ripper to shred the bottom half of the pocket. Adrien's ring fell out easily, and The Trumpler didn't seam (hurhur) to notice. Ladybug kicked under The Trumpler's feet, causing her to fall backwards and into a fountain. Ladybug ran back to where Adrien was in the trees.

"Here! Do you have anything to eat?" Ladybug panted. "I'm going to change soon."

Adrien reached into his backpack and pulled out some camembert cheese. Plagg protested slightly. "Not now, Plagg! The lady needs it."

"Plagg? Oh! Nice to meet you." Ladybug smiled at the little kwami on Adrien's shoulder. She held out her index finger for him to shake. "My name is Marinette."

Plagg had grabbed her finger to shake when he and Adrien both froze. "Marinette?"

Ladybug began to transform back into Marinette. Tikki plopped down on her shoulder. Marinette handed the cheese to her own kwami. "And this is Tikki."

Tikki waved weakly at the two boys as she started to eat the stinky cheese.

"Marinette, all this time… YOU were Ladybug?" Adrien grabbed Marinette by the shoulders. He looked rather perplexed, but Marinette couldn't tell if it was in a good way or a bad way.

"Yes, and if you want us to continue being Chat Noir and Ladybug, I suggest you turn into Chat Noir now and distract that monster." Marinette told him calmly and coolly.

Adrien nodded once and summoned Plagg. "Let's do this!"

The Trumpler had finally gotten herself out of the fountain and was screaming at the top of her lungs. "This is an act of terrorism! You are enemy number one, Ladybug! Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Sorry, The Trumpler, but you'll have to get through enemy number two first!" Chat Noir bowed in front of The Trumpler.

The Trumpler dove for her aerosol can and aimed it at Chat Noir. "Easier done than said, kitty kitty!"

The Trumpler fired the sticky poison at Chat Noir, but he dodged the steady stream. "Cataclysm!" Chat Noir destroyed the can of hairspray and tackled the giant.

The Trumpler picked up Chat Noir by the back of his shirt. "That was a very bad kitty! Do you know what happens to bad kitties? They drown!" The Trumpler threw Chat Noir into the fountain and held him under. Chat Noir started thrashing and kicking, but she wouldn't loosen her grip.

"Let my kitty go!" Ladybug hit The Trumpler in the side of the head with her yo-yo.

"You!" The Trumpler turned to look at Ladybug, but she didn't let go of Chat Noir. "Don't worry. You'll join him soon enough."

"Chloe! Stop!" Ladybug and The Trumpler both turned to the edge of the park. Sabrina stood there with a notebook in her hand.

"I'm not Chloe. I'm The Trumpler!" The Trumpler snarled at the red-headed girl.

"I know who you are. You've taken control of my best friend's mind, and you've corrupted her! Chloe never cared about someone's race. She knew she was the best of the best- it didn't matter if they were born in France or not. Chloe was better than anyone."

The Trumpler was curious as to what this girl would say. She loosened her grip on Chat Noir enough to let him breathe.

"And even then, does it really matter if a person is born in France or not? Is anyone **really** purely French? My great-grandparents came here from Ireland, and I know for a fact that your mother's mother came from Germany! That means that you aren't a "pure-blooded Frenchman" either! I mean, it's not important. You were raised here, I was raised here, our friends were raised here. We are all French even though our cultures may be a little different!" Sabrina called out.

The Trumpler stopped to think about what Sabrina had said. "But these people, these refugees and immigrants, are not French. They are a danger to our lifestyle!"

"Are you afraid of change or are you afraid because they are different from you?"

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug caught the scissors and snipped off The Trumpler's ugly comb-over. The Trumpler slowly shrank down into Chloe.

"What… what happened?" Chloe looked from Sabrina to Ladybug and back again.

"You were just having a bad hair day and fainted." Sabrina hugged her friend and smiled. She silently prayed that Chloe was completely back to normal and all xenophobic thoughts were gone from her head. Sabrina was so used to Chloe hating all people equally. It was such a shock when she started focusing more on minorities.

"Thank you, Sabrina. We couldn't have done this without you," Ladybug said as she released the purified butterfly into the air. She then scooped up Chat Noir from the edge of the fountain. "Until next time!" Ladybug swung away with an unconscious cat draped over her shoulder.

Sabrina and the rest of the audience waved good bye. Chloe was sobbing on Sabrina's shoulder.

"I did something awful. I must have… but why can't I remember?" Chloe was completely distraught.

Sabrina kissed her cheek softly. "I'll tell you about it later. Stop crying now."

Ladybug took Chat Noir to the safest place she knew of- her bedroom. She lay him down on her bed and waited for him to either wake up or transform back into Adrien.

 _Adrien_.

She couldn't believe that he had been Chat Noir this whole time. She had been foolish and idiotic and stupid to not see who he was before now. She grabbed his still wet hand and watched his chest rise and fall. Would he be disappointed that his shy classmate Marinette was actually Ladybug? He had flirted with her many times as Chat Noir. Would he feel like that was a mistake? Ladybug hoped not. She had come to enjoy their easy teasing. She felt confident when she was with Chat Noir, and almost the complete opposite when she was with Adrien. Maybe she could now find a balance (but preferably more confidence) between her two personas.

Chat Noir began to stir. "Nn. Marinette?"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Ladybug murmured close to Chat Noir's ear. She noticed the tips of his ears turn red before he transformed back into Adrien. Adrien's entire face was hot. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. What happened? Did we win?" Adrien threaded his fingers through Ladybug's.

"We won. But we had help from Sabrina, of all people." Ladybug brushed Adrien's bangs away from his big, green eyes. His face was warm. Did he have a fever?

"Sabrina? Does she have a miraculous too?" Ladybug slid her hand from Adrien's forehead to his cheek.

"A miraculous amount of patience to deal with Chloe all the time, but not. She basically told The Trumpler that she was being stupid. The old Chloe hated everyone equally and it was extremely narrow-minded of her to pick on immigrants and the children of immigrants." Ladybug slowly transformed into Marinette.

Plagg and Tikki quietly sneaked away from their humans. "There is bread downstairs," Tikki whispered to Plagg. "I think Marinette's parents are out right now." The two kwami left the room.

Adrien reached up his other hand to clasp Marinette's. He pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss there. "Chloe is lucky to have Sabrina." Marinette's breath hitched in her throat.

"We're lucky Chloe has Sabrina." She chuckled lightly. Adrien tugged at her wrist and pulled her down so her chest was draped across his.

"How is your wrist? Does it still hurt from earlier?" Adrien's nose was almost brushing Marinette's.

"No. I think my injuries heal faster when I'm Ladybug. I had forgotten all about it until now." Marinette leaned closer to Adrien. He put his hand to the back of her head

"Good." He pulled her face to his and kissed her. He kissed her like she was air and he had been underwater too long. She was his lifeline. He didn't just want her. He needed her. The calm and cool Ladybug. The sweet and shy Marinette. They were the same person wrapped in one package.

And she was kissing him just as passionately. She nibbled at his bottom lip. No, she was kissing him even more passionately. She climbed up and straddled his waist before pulling away from him. Marinette looked down at Adrien.

"Adrien, how do you feel about me being Ladybug?" Marinette asked shyly, but she was confidently sitting on him. He loved the mixture of spicy and sweet with Marinette. He was glad he could finally see both parts of her.

"Marinette, I was in love with you as Ladybug…"

"Oh…"

"No, let me finish. I was in love with you as Ladybug, but I also started to fall for Marinette. I love Ladybug's confidence, but I also love Marinette's shyness. Both Ladybug and Marinette have a determination that can't be matched. So, I feel extremely happy that Ladybug and Marinette are the same person."

Marinette smiled down at Adrien and kissed his eyelids. "Thank goodness…"

"And what about my lady?" Adrien asked as he rubbed his sweaty palms along Marinette's thighs.

"I- I feel happy that you and Chat Noir are the same person. But it will take some time getting used to that," Marinette answered honestly.

"Alright, so that just leaves one important question." Adrien placed his hands on Marinette's waist.

"What's that?" She purred.

"Will you be mine?" Adrien asked as he flipped Marinette onto her back and then continued to hold her close.

She giggled and answered, "Of course."

And then he kissed her. And his kiss promised he would never let go of her again.


End file.
